


Anniversary Cake

by asimpleline18



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleline18/pseuds/asimpleline18
Summary: A vision of Eric and Jack's wedding where Jack does something extra special in the kitchen for his future husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I realized I never mentioned it in the story but it's customary for the newly wedded couple to save the top tier of the cake and eat it on their first wedding anniversary. In the process of writing this, I couldn't find a lot about the practice but I've heard anecdotal stories my whole life. I think there are also a lot of bakers that offer a voucher for the couple to redeem around their first anniversary instead of eating frozen burnt cake. So, neither Eric nor Jack actually know how good the cake was when it was fresh. However, I imagine the Bittle's know how to freeze their confections properly so it's probably not that bad.

Eric and Jack decided to have a summer wedding in Georgia a few weeks after the playoffs end just in case the Falconers made it to the end. They did end up making it and Jack scheduled his Cup day to be his wedding day for reasons. Anyway, the ceremony is scheduled to be outside at an arboretum and then they move into a local hall for the reception.

Eric’s Mama and MooMaw decided that the dinner was going to be catered but all desserts were going to be up to them to make because there was no bakery that up to their snuff. Eric was pretty pleased with this decision because there’s nothing that says familial love to him than to be on the receiving end of baked goods. They even did the wedding cake which was a multi-tiered affair. His Mama took a class once on making semi-elaborate cakes and took on the challenge. They started that first and had a bakery lined up just in case.

However, during all this, he wasn’t allowed in the kitchen. At all. He itched to help with the pies and cookies but they shooed him out the moment they saw him lingering in the doorway. He even overheard them wondering if they should stand guard or install a door with a lock to keep him out at night when everyone was sleeping. (He loves baking but it’s not enough to get him out of bed and Jack’s arms at night.)

He still tried because it was mostly in jest and he sneaked glimpses of all the goodies he was having at his wedding. Thursday was a different matter. When he went to stick his nose into the kitchen, he also found Jack with Eric’s Mama explaining something to him. They had their backs turned to the door and were blocking whatever they were working on.

“I’m not allowed into the kitchen but my fiancee is okay?” Bitty asked lightheartedly.

His Mama turned around and she looked as angry as she did the time he accidentally broke a family heirloom when he was younger. “Eric Richard Bittle, leave the kitchen this instant.”

He felt himself go pale and said, “Sorry, Mama. I’ll leave you alone.”

He steered clear of the kitchen for the rest of the time he had been exiled. They must have gotten tired of him disobeying their orders. Jack just told him that Eric’s Mama needed help with something in particular and it had nothing to do with anything Eric could do.

The day of their wedding dawned and his Mama rushed into his room to make sure that he didn’t try to sneak off to see Jack before the wedding. They all agreed to stick with wedding traditions as much as Eric regretted that decision when he and Jack were split up the night before the ceremony. Jack’s parents chaperoned Jack. Coach helped Eric’s Mama but he was more busy with making sure the venues were set up so MooMaw helped after she made sure the food got where it was supposed to go.

He wore a light gray three piece suit with a Falconers’ blue bow tie that matched Jack’s tie. Lardo opted for a dress when she agreed to be Bitty’s best woman. It was a light and flowy sun dress in the same blue as the bowtie.

Jack wore a similar suit as Eric’s but with a blue waistcoat. Shitty was in the same but sans tie. (”Damn it, Jack. Can’t I just have this one thing? I have to wear ties in court all the time. Can I let it go this once?”)

The ceremony went smoothly and both grooms shed a few tears when they first saw each other. Both were walked down the aisle blindfolded by their families because they couldn’t agree on who should be waiting at the altar. Neither stoped smiling the whole time and voices broke over the personalized wedding vows. Their kiss was long and sweet. All the hockey players from Samwell and the Falconers wolf whistled and cheered loudly. Lardo and Shitty surprised the newlyweds with matching flower crowns that they kept on for the rest of the day.

The guests were left to mill around the reception hall garden with light refreshments. The Stanley Cup was set on a table there to give people to the opportunity to get pictures with it. Both families agreed the newlyweds should go into the hall first and get settled before all the guests join them. Before Jack pulled Eric toward the wedding cake and dessert table, he took both of Eric’s hands.

“I wanted to do something special for you on our special day and your Mama helped me decide what to do. Remember that day I was in the kitchen and she got mad at you? You were really close to spoiling the surprise,” he explained.

Eric smiled. “Did you bake me a pie, Mr. Zimmermann?”

“Sort of,” Jack blushed. “I made the anniversary tier of our cake.”

He guided Eric over and showed him. It was decorated a little differently to separate that tier from the rest of the cake. The icing designs were simple and careful even if there were small mistakes from a rookie hand. An edible paper laid on top had a message in Jack’s handwriting.

_Bitty, you showed me what it means to love and trust unconditionally though I didn’t deserve it at first. I learned what it took to truly earn it and respond in kind. May our future days be filled with happiness backed by our love and trust in each other._

Eric now understood why everyone made sure they had privacy in the reception hall. His eyes filled with tears until he could no longer see the words clearly. He turned and buried his face in Jack’s shoulder. Jack held him tight and rested his head against Eric’s.

When Eric pulled away, he was flushed and splotchy. “I should probably rinse my face with cold water,” he said.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Jack asked. “I’m supposed to find one of our parents when we’re close to ready for everyone to join us.”

“I should be okay,” Eric laughed. “You must think I’m a fool sobbing at our wedding. I just love you so much sometimes.”

“I did expect tears but I didn’t expect things to be that emotional,” Jack said. He took Eric’s left hand and kissed the wedding band he put there earlier. “I’ll be back in a moment, Mr. Zimmermann.”

“I look forward to your return, Mr. Zimmermann.” Eric smiled his brightest smile.

Their reception was fun and the newlyweds stayed by each others’s side the whole night. The hockey players drank heavily and got loud but they were otherwise harmless. Shitty gave a very heartfelt, bro-y PG-13 speech about the honor of being Jack’s best man and best friend. Lardo’s wasn’t as bro-y but just as heartfelt about Bitty. They upheld the glass clinking tradition and Lardo told Bitty they kissed 58 times by the end of the night because of it. They both suspected the hockey teams contributed heavily to that number. It slowed down as everyone started dancing.

At the end of the night, each set of parents took Jack and Eric away from each other a little to say goodnight to them. Eric’s Mama told him to make sure he called when they left for the airport in the morning and when they landed. Coach surprised Eric and gave him a big hug. He told him how proud he was of the man Eric became and the people he surrounded himself with, Jack most of all.

Eric hugged back just as hard and said, “Thanks, Dad. It means a lot to hear that.”

The Bittles and the Zimmermanns switched places and formally welcomed their new sons-in-law into their families. After, the couple was shuffled into the car that would take them to the hotel for their wedding night. Their flight for their honeymoon took off the next morning.

Eric snuggled up to Jack and said, “Well, Mr. Zimmermann, I guess this is the rest of our lives.”

Jack held him close and said, “That it is, Mr. Zimmermann. That it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments encouraged! Find me on Tumblr at writingdragon.tumblr.com <3


End file.
